Fever
by Arendelle Frost
Summary: When Elsa catches a cold after planning Anna's birthday, there is only one person who can make her feel better: Jack Frost


**Hello, everyone, I am back!**

 **I know what some of you must be thinking: Arendelle Frost, where the HECK have you been and why aren't you updating Infernal Ice?**

 **I know, I know, I'm sorry, okay? Procrastination and college and being lazy just seems to get to me, I guess. But I PROMISE I will update Infernal Ice very soon.**

 **But in the mean time, here's a cute one shot I've been dying to post. (It takes place right after Frozen Fever)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack flew through the air with his wooden staff in hand, and past the clouds until Arendelle came into view. A huge grin appeared on the Guardian's face when he saw the castle; even though he was only at the North Pole for two weeks to do his Guardian duties, it still felt like forever. And he missed being here, in Arendelle. It was like his second home.

But most of all, he missed _her_.

He gently swooped in from above until both feet landed on the hard ground, beside the fountain of the castle's entrance. Jack's eyes widened at the sight around him, but his attention was cut off when he heard excited whinnies, and an excited voice calling his name.

"Jack! Jack, you're here!" Olaf cried happily.

Jack chuckled when Sven and Olaf approached him. He gave Sven a quick pat on the back before crouching down to meet Olaf.

"Hey, Olaf. Um, what happened around here?" Jack asked.

Usually, the gates to Arendelle's kingdom would be spotless and clean. But as he continued to look around, Jack realized that he was staring at a mess. He knew that there had been a party yesterday, but Jack didn't expect it to be _this_ messy. Surely, the beautiful Queen would have had it under control?

"Dry banana hippy hat...?" Jack muttered, looking up at the banner above.

"I can't read," said the snowman, staring blankly at Jack with a smile on his face.

"Right..." Jack mumbled. "Anyway, where's-"

"Jaaaack!"

Jack turned around upon hearing his name, and immediately felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso, only to realize it was Anna. Jack chuckled as he returned the hug before pulling away. The Princess's significant other chuckled from behind.

Anna gleamed. "You're finally back! When did you return?"

Jack smiled at Anna and Kristoff before saying, "A few seconds ago. Literally"

"Oh, great! So, how are the children around the world? Did you make it snow anywhere?" Anna asked. Even though she has known Jack for a while now, Anna was still so fascinated by Jack's duties as a Guardian.

"Of course," Jack laughed, before clearing his throat. "Anyway, happy belated birthday, Anna. Sorry I couldn't be here yesterday to celebrate it with you guys."

"Oh, thank you! And that's totally fine. I understand that you had things to do," Anna said.

Kristoff leaned towards Jack and whispered, "Promise me you will _never_ leave me alone with the girls ever again."

Jack chuckled. "Why?"

Kristoff raised an eyebrow as he motioned to their surroundings. "Do I really have to explain?"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "And what is _that_ suppose to mean?"

Jack laughed to himself. "Judging by the mess, I'm guessing that you had a crazy, wild birthday party?"

"Something like that..." Anna couldn't help but laugh at yesterday's memories.

"So how was it? Did you guys have fun?" asked Jack.

"It was one of the best days ever! Elsa couldn't have done a better job. You should have seen the decorations and cake yesterday, Jack. Everything that Elsa did was perfect!" said Anna.

"Elsa took you around the kingdom to find your gifts, right? She worked pretty hard on that," Jack smiled. Elsa had told him about her plans for Anna's birthday; she worked for weeks to make it perfect.

"She did. It was crazy! She made me follow this string around the kingdom and everything!" said Anna, frowning a bit at how her poor sister exhausted herself out.

"Where is Elsa, anyway?" asked Jack.

"She's in her bedroom chambers, probably asleep," answered Anna.

Jack raised an eyebrow. Elsa, asleep at this time of day? No way, that can't be. She's the Queen. She has things to do, meetings to attend, scrolls to read! Surely, she can't be asleep in the middle of the day!

"Why is she up there?" asked Jack.

Anna and Kristoff exchanged amused glances, before Anna turned back to him. "Well, yesterday, she sort of overworked herself for my birthday, and she ended up getting a cold."

"A _cold_?" he asked in disbelief.

Anna shrugged. "You can go up there and check on her if you want, but let me warn you, when Elsa gets a cold, it's not exactly...normal."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Trust me, you'll find out for yourself," Anna laughed.

Confused at what the Princess meant, Jack bid Anna and Kristoff goodbye for now, before flying into the castle, up the swirling staircase until he arrived at Elsa's room. He couldn't wait to see her; he had missed her so much, like he always does whenever he leaves to go to the North Pole.

Once he arrived at her room, he carefully and quietly knocked upon the wooden door.

No answer.

He knocked again, and waited. But like the first time, there was no answer. So Jack slowly reached out towards the doorknob, and pushed the door open, which made a tiny creaking sound as it did.

"Els - _WHOA_!"

The moment Jack opened the door, a couple of tiny snowmen came scurrying out of the room, past Jack's feet, and through the hallways and out of sight. Jack's eyes widened as his face blank out. What on earth were those things?

He stepped into Elsa's room and closed the door behind him. Her bedroom felt colder than usual, he noticed. Then he looked at her bed, and couldn't help but smile when he saw the small lump underneath the blankets, moving up and down with each gentle breath.

Quietly, he flew over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed. He didn't want to wake her up, but when Elsa felt weight push down on the side of the bed, she groggily opened her eyes and groaned when her head began to spin.

She blinked a couple of times before slowly sitting up. Her vision was a blur, but a blue-hooded figure slowly came into view. She felt her heart flutter when she realized who it was, but was too exhausted to even move.

"J-Jack?" she croaked out.

"Hey, beautiful," he said.

Elsa smiled a little, before sniffing. "Y-You're back."

Jack chuckled before sitting closer to her. He adjusted the shawl on Elsa's shoulder, and let out a little laugh when he looked at her. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes were droopy and her cheeks had a bright pink tint to them. She looked so adorable, but it was clear that she was tired and sick.

"You look...wow," he said.

"Don't make fun of me," she frowned.

"I'm not," Jack said, although a small grin was appearing on his face. "Anna told me that you were sick. What _happened_?"

Elsa couldn't help but roll her eyes, hearing how Jack was trying to keep his laughter in. She sniffled and said, "I have a cold."

"I can clearly see that," Jack laughed.

"It's not funny," she said.

"Okay, sorry, sorry. I apologize for laughing," Jack said, before reaching over to feel her forehead. "God, Elsa, you're burning up. Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I feel terrible," she sighed.

"Hey, at least I'm here now, right?" Jack smiled.

She rolled her eyes again, but couldn't help but laugh quietly. "I guess that does make me feel a bit better..."

"Anna told me that you exhausted yourself yesterday during her birthday?" Jack asked, and when she nodded, he said, "Well, I _did_ mention to you that you were going a _bit_ overboard with the presents."

She sniffled and said, "I just wanted to give her one perfect birthday, that's all. But I ruined everything."

"Come on, don't say that. I'm sure you gave Anna the best birthday ever yesterday. She even told me herself," said Jack.

Elsa smiled a little. She knows. Anna told her the same thing after the birthday party. Despite running around the kingdom and exhausting herself to a point where she gave herself a cold, Elsa had to admit that she did do a good job in planning her sister's birthday.

Jack caught a glimpse of the sparkly green fabric underneath Elsa's shawl, before a smirk appeared on his lips. "I've never seen you in green before."

Elsa smiled and shrugged a little. "I wanted to try something a little different. Do you like it?"

"You look beautiful no matter what you wear," he smiled before leaning a bit closer to her. "...or not wear."

The blush on Elsa's face grew into an even darker red. "Jack! That's extremely inappropriate!"

Jack let out a laugh before leaning in to press a light kiss on the tip of her nose. "But I prefer you in blue. Blue's _our_ colour."

She laughed a little and nodded as she looked down at the green fabric that covered her body. "I prefer blue a lot better too."

The Guardian gave a little smile before reaching over to lace his fingers through Elsa's. He glanced at their intertwined fingers for a few seconds before looking up to meet Elsa's gaze. Despite how sick and tired she was, her eyes were gleaming as she stared back at him, and it made his frozen heart swell.

"I missed you," Jack sighed.

"I missed you t...ACHOO!" Elsa unlaced her fingers from Jack's as she sneezed into her arm. And as she did, out popped another batch of little snowgies from above.

Jack jumped up at the sudden surprise as he watched the tiny snowmen run across the floor. He looked back at Elsa, who gave him an apologetic look. And then he remembered that Anna had told him that Elsa's colds aren't exactly normal. He gets it now.

"Elsa...what _are_ those?" he exclaimed.

"I wish I knew," she sniffled. With a wave of a hand, a swirl of snow flew out of her palm and towards the door, letting the little snowgies out of the room, before closing it.

Jack sat back down and said, "So, you're just gonna let them run around your castle?"

"Kristoff will deal with it. He brought yesterday's batch to the North mountain yesterday," Elsa sighed.

"Yesterday's batch?" Jack echoed. "Jeez, Elsa, how many did you make?"

"I can't help it, Jack. They just appear every time I sneeze," she said.

Jack laughed. "Poor you," he said.

"You laughed again," she frowned.

"I'm sorry," he smiled before leaning towards her.

But Elsa placed her fingers on his lips before he could get any closer. "No kisses. I don't want you to get a cold either."

Jack stared at her for a good five seconds, looking at her as if she had just spoken a foreign language. "Elsa, I'm the epitome of winter. I don't get colds," he said.

"I thought _I_ didn't get colds either, but look at what happened," she frowned.

Jack rolled his eyes and smiled. "You worry too much. Now c'mon, let me kiss you. I miss kissing you."

Elsa felt her cheeks grow even redder than they already were, as a bright pink blush started to form. But she sighed before removing her fingers and letting Jack place a sweet, loving kiss on her lips. She smiled when he pulled back, moving so that he was right in bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close against his chest.

"Have you eaten?" he asked.

Elsa nodded; she had eaten eight bowls of soup since last night, thanks to Anna's constant supervision. She sighed to herself.

"So," he started, pressing a light kiss to the side of her head as she snuggled herself into his arms. "What should we do now?"

"Nothing, Jack. I'm sick," she answered.

"You're boring," he said.

"You're free to leave," Elsa said, teasing of course. Now that she is in Jack's embrace again, after being separated for two weeks, she wouldn't dare let go of him.

"Hmm, I'd rather stay here with you," he said.

Elsa sniffled and yawned. "Good," she said tiredly.

"Sleepy?" Jack asked.

She nodded. "Mhmm. It's not my fault that a certain Guardian decided to come bother me and wake me up."

"Hey," he smiled and gently nudged her. "I was checking up on you."

Elsa smiled as Jack tightened his embrace around her, intertwining his fingers through hers under the covers. The feeling of his cold chest against her body was exactly what she needed.

"Anyway, I'll stop talking now. You need to get some rest," Jack said.

"But I like hearing your voice..." Elsa said tiredly and affectionately.

Jack laughed and looked down, seeing Elsa's head resting against his chest. "You need to sleep, Elsa. Anna will kill me if she finds out that I'm keeping you from getting some rest."

"No she won't," she yawned. "Well, maybe a little."

Jack chuckled before pressing a light kiss on the top of her head. "Sleep, Elsa."

"Bossy."

The Guardian rolled his eyes and cracked a smile. "Hey, _you're_ the bossy one in this relationship, remember?"

"I'm not bossy, Jack. I'm the Queen," she said.

"Exactly. And Queens need their sleep, especially when they're sick and produce tiny snowmen every time they sneeze," he said.

If Elsa had her eyes open, she would have rolled them. Instead, she nuzzled her face into Jack's blue sweater and sighed. Despite being sick, she wanted to stay like this forever. And as much as she hated to admit it, Jack was right. She could feel her fever getting worse, and she needed to get some rest.

"Maybe just..." she yawned. "...a few hours."

Jack smiled and held her closer. He has never seen Elsa so sick before. And as bad as he felt for her, it was kinda cute seeing her all tired and cuddly. And it did make him feel extra protective over her.

"Just don't leave, Jack," she said.

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured her quietly.

She yawned once more. "You better not."

Jack smiled. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Good. I just...want to...be with...you," she said tiredly.

Jack laughed at the extra display of affection that Elsa was showing. Maybe it was the tiredness and sleep deprivation that was getting to her, but Jack knew that she meant it, every single word of it.

* * *

"Jack? Are you awake?"

Jack felt himself immediately wake up, though he kept his eyes closed. He groaned to himself, instantly feeling his head pound with an aching throb. He slowly tried to open his eyes, but found it difficult to do so.

But once he did, Elsa slowly came into his view. She looked a lot better compared to yesterday, but she was looking at him with a frown.

"Oh no, Jack," she sighed.

Jack sat up on the bed, and felt himself tremble as he did so. He groaned again and gave up, falling onto his back when he felt that he couldn't breathe through his nose, that his throat felt dry, his eyes felt heavy and his head was pounding.

He didn't even need to ask, but he did anyway.

"You gave me a fever, didn't you."

"Well, I _told_ you not to kiss me because I knew this would happen," she grumbled, feeling a bit guilty, but she wasn't in the mood to blame him.

He sighed heavily and opened his eyes, instantly regretting doing so when the sunlight burned his vision, adding more to his pounding headache. So this is what it feels like to have a cold. Well, it feels _horrible_.

Beside him, he felt Elsa stifle a small laugh. It was funny how just yesterday, she was the one that was incredibly sick. But today, she woke up feeling a whole lot better. But unfortunately, she couldn't say the same for Jack.

"It's not funny," Jack groaned, shielding his face with one of the pillows.

"I thought you said you don't get colds, Mr. Epitome-of-winter," she teased.

Jack just groaned.

"But at least there is one good thing that came out of this," Elsa said sweetly.

Jack grumbled against the pillow.

Elsa smiled and reached over to remove the pillow from his face. He was still as handsome as ever, of course, but his pale face looked even paler, and there were dark circles under his eyes. Elsa leaned in to press a light kiss upon his forehead.

"Since you're sick, I'm letting Anna take over the kingdom for me today so that I can take care of you," she said.

Jack looked at her through tired eyes. "You'd do that for me?"

She nodded. "You took care of me yesterday. I'm just returning the favor."

Jack smiled. "Thanks, Elsa."

"Besides, _someone_ needs to take care of you, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to suffer through Anna's wrath," she laughed.

He chuckled a little. "I'd rather have you."

"Hm, thought so," Elsa's eyes twinkled at his words.

"You're the best, Elsa," he smiled.

"I know," she smiled. "Now, stop talking and get some rest."

"Told you that you're bossy," Jack teased through a hoarse voice.

"Because I'm the Queen," she stated simply, much like she did yesterday. "Now lie down."

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" he smiled against his sniffles.

Elsa blushed and said, "You never fail to remind me, Jack."

"I love you, Elsa," he managed to smile tiredly.

Elsa felt her heart swell up. Oh, how on earth did she ever end up with someone so loving and compassionate as him? Someone who made her into a better person with just a simple smile? She would go through a million fevers if it meant being with Jack Frost forever.

She reached over and pressed a cold hand against his burning cheek and felt her heart explode when her smile connected with his.

"I love you too, Jack. So much," she smiled. "Now get some rest."

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it! PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
